Predator
by NotaPunk
Summary: They were truly the perfect predator. This story is in basically a lot of character's POV, and is about Angela's journey through healing after being raped. This story contains rape.Also I guess there's a bit of Ben/Edward/Bella the individuals bashing.
1. Angela

**NotaPunk; Hey this is my first story that isn't a one-shot and my first twilight fic, gotta warn you it gets pretty graphic.**

**Violet; NotaPunk doesn't own Twilight or the characters used in the following story line.**

**The Perfect Predator**

To be honest, I'm not sure how or why it happened. I was tall and lanky, attractive at the most. He was handsome, beautiful, why did he chose me?

All I did was try to be his friend, nothing more, nothing less. He was new in town, friendless except for his family. I would wave and smile to him if we passed in the halls, he would smirk in reply. We talked in the only class that we shared, Biology. Pretty soon, we came to know most everything about each other.

I knew that he played piano, what his favorite music was, even some of his family issues. He knew that I liked to cook, though I wouldn't chose a career in that, and that I wanted to become a dancer. He also knew of my crush on Ben. Though we talked about most everything, we rarely ever talked about Ben. I could tell that it made him uncomfortable, because he would always frown and furrow his eyebrows. At the time I thought it was just because it was awkward to talk to your female friends about their crushes. How I was wrong.

So it was little surprise to me when he invited on a hike. That's what friends did, they hung out with each other. When we met, we exchanged greetings and smiles. He smiled real big at me that day. We hiked for a few hours, around three to four, on a rocky dirt path. When ever I stumbled or was lagging behind, he would wait up for me, like a good friend would. Once when I tripped he caught me and held me to his chest. I blushed from the embarrassment of falling, not that he was so close to me, friends did not feel that way about each other after all. After a few moments he let me go and looked into my eyes, asking if I was alright, I just smiled and nodded. I thanked him and said something about him being 'my hero', of course in a joking manner. He laughed at that and smiled, embarrassed.

We continued walking, until finally he announced that we had arrived at our destination. He grabbed my hand and led me through the bushes and trees that blocked our path. His hand was like ice. But I didn't mind, I just liked that we were able to hang out for once outside of school.

Through the bushes and the trees, the lay a clearing. It was huge and was hidden by many tree. In it were what seemed like thousands of flowers, of all different color. I smiled a him and started running, his hand still in mine. He let me pull him, we both laughed until we finally fell onto a soft spot on the ground.

We were still laughing as he pulled my body closer to his in a tight but friendly hug. From our close distance, I could smell him. His scent though alluring was something that welcomed me, this made me think of him more as a comfort. His body was hard and just as cold as his hand, but I paid no attention to it as I hugged him back.

When we let go I sat up and started taking off my hiking boots and socks. I wiggled my toes in the cool grass, finally let them free after all the walking that the endured. It was worth it, to be able to spend time with a new friend in a beautiful place.

After a few hours of laughing and chatting, he told me to look up. There the sun was setting on a wonderful day, one that I would never forget. I gasped and sat in awe watching it, as wind blew past me, making my long brown hair fly. One thought crossed my mind, 'Ben', someday, if ever, I would like to go to a place like this with him. But not this one, this one was for me and my friend.

As I thought this, I felt him stiffen up next to me. I turned my head to see if he was alright, his eyes were wide and his mouth contorted into a frown. I called out his name a few times, before he finally looked at me. His eyes, their usual golden color, and kind gentle look instantly turned sorrowful and filled with something that I have not seen before.

I called out his name one more time, then I felt my back on the grass as I was starring into his eyes that I thought once were beautiful. His eyes now filled with anger and that one emotion that I couldn't figure out.

He forcebally pushed his mouth onto mine. My eyes widened, his hands were all over my body until the reached the middle of my shirt. I struggled against him as he began to tear my shirt off. It was no use, once he rid my form of that he threw the now ruined clothing to the side and continued his work.

I was afraid now. I remember trying to bite his lip, only to feel his tongue being forced in. I kept trying to push him off but he was to strong for me. His hands were now on my breasts, molding them to what he wanted before tearing of my bra. He took his mouth off mine and I wimpered. I begged him to stop as his hands traveled down my body until they reached their destination, the waist band of my pants. We tore those off me, almost as fast as my other clothing. Finally he pulled down my underwear, and I was left trembling in my exposed state.

Once her disposed of them, he took off his shirt, revealing his pale, cold chiseled body. I closed my eyes and tried to move, but he held me down by straddling me. I hit my fists against his chest only to have them bruised and held together by my wrists with one of his hands. He held them above my head as he unzipped his pants, taking off his shoes at the same time. With his one free hand he pulled his pants and boxers off.

He didn't warn me when he penetrated me. He was hard and rough, his arousal hurt. I screamed as loud as I could and cried so hard. He just leant to my ear and tried to comfort me, saying that it was almost over. I cried even more, he didn't stop, he just kept going faster and harder, until finally he reached his climax and let his seed inside of me. Blood was every where, surrounding us, my blood, my innocence was on the flowers that surrounded us.

Wiped out, he fell on top of me, and breathed heavily. My body hurt so much, it felt like a house had fallen on top of me and broke every bone in my body. He then turned so that he was next to me, I looked him in the eye again.

He smiled at me and kept whispering that he loved me. He said that he hoped that I felt the same way. I stared at him, he finally looked me in the eyes, and a look of horror over came his beautiful features.

He stood up immediately and started apologizing, like that would reverse what happened. Then we both heard a familiar voice from behind him. There stood his sister Alice, looking at us in horror, muttering about how she came to late. Alice left, running and crying. Crying I'm guessing over what her brother had done. Edward, I can't even think his name with out wanting to cry, chased after his sister. They became blurs, memories, just like everything else. Being with Edward was like being in a dream, and that day I awoke from a nightmare.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight him off, but most of all I wanted my friend back.

**NotaPunk; I'm probably going to get chewed out by a lot of Edward fan girls, but I really don't care, your flames will be used to warm orphanages at night. Please R&R.**


	2. Edward

**NotaPunk; This chapter is in Edwards point of view, I won't be retyping the rape as I had done in the previous chapter. This one is basically about afterwards, and why he did it.**

**Predator Chapter; 2**

I'll never truly understand why I did that to her. She was my only friend at the time and I was in love with her. She did not feel the same, I knew that from the beginning, even before we met. She just thought that I was attractive, and a good friend, she had a crush on Ben.

Through the little time that we knew each other I fell in love with her. Not just because of how she looked, but her way. The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she thought, and the way she was.

She was, no is beautiful. Her short light brown hair caught light so perfectly that it made her hair seem to shine. Her soft brown eyes, comforted me in my loneliness. She respected my space and was easy to talk to. There are so many reasons to love her.

When we talked, she didn't delve further then what I was willing to give. She was wonderful and truly kind hearted, when many others ignored me or were only interested in my looks, she wanted only to become my friend and so she did.

We talked about many things, I enjoyed our conversations, until she started talking to me about Ben. Once she noticed that it made me uncomfortable, she stopped, she didn't understand why it made me uncomfortable, she just knew that it did.

At night whenever I got lonely I would go to her house. I don't remember when this started, I just remember that it did. It gave me comfort to know that she was safe and it gave me happiness to see her at peace when she slept. I wanted to lay next to her, I didn't.

That day I don't understand how I lost control. It may have been her scent on the wind, or her passing thought that this place belonged to just the two of us. I'm not sure, what I am sure of is that I am a monster. I hurt her, I hurt the one I love. People don't do that, only monsters do.

After that day, we didn't talk any more. She changed her Biology class and didn't even look at me. I couldn't and wouldn't blame her. I took away something that I can not replace. Over time she started dating Ben, I was jealous but let it be. She deserved happiness after what I put her through.

I fell in love again, with Bella. She is just as beautiful as Angela, but not as kind or virtuous. She pushes me to tell her everything, she often thinks selfishly and I'm sure if I told her that I had raped Angela, her best friend, she would love me all the same. I'm not exactly sure why I love Bella, maybe it's because, she knows what I am but loves me all the same. I just know that I do.

Through the many nights after that day, I wish for many things. One is that I hadn't done that, another is that I could die, and finally that the girl laying next to me was the one that made me love in the first place.

I will always love Bella and Angela. Angela, my first love, my obsession, my broken angel, the one that I hurt and Bella, my redemption.

**I know that this is a suckish chapter, but I needed to get Edward out of the way so that I can do other people's. Here's the list for the rest of the chapters;**

**Lauren**

**Jessica**

**Alice**

**Ben**

**Paul**


	3. Lauren

**NotaPunk; the next two chapters are about Angela's two friends, the two people that Angela tells about the rape.**

**Predator; 3**

I hate him. I hate him so much for what he did to her. I hate what he did to my best friend. I pissed and I want to hurt him, I want him to die, I want to be the one to do it. I won't, because I made a promise, a promise to Angela.

I remember that night, because it was late when Jessica called me, saying to pick her up and that we needed to go get Angela. I didn't ask any questions at the time, I just thought that that Angela may have been stranded some where and needed a ride. So I picked up Jessica from her house, from there she gave me directions to this weird place. Once there we saw a hunched over figure. Upon further inspection, we saw that it was Angela, naked and crying.

Jessica jumped out of my car immediately and ushered Angela to it, holding her all the way. She took off her jacket to try to cover and warm up Angela while they were walking. I could only stare, I gripped onto my steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white. What I saw scared me. Angela was covered in bruises especially her hands, her feet had tiny cuts on them and her face was scratched. What scared me the most though was that there was blood, there was blood in between her thighs.

Angela was in my back seat, still crying, but Jessica was hold onto to her. We didn't ask any questions, we would wait. Since Jessica's parents were out of town I drove to her house. There Angela ran and took a bath.

Once she came down, she was wearing Jessica's robe, Jessica started fixing up her cuts and got her ice for her hands. Angela wasn't crying anymore, her eyes looked empty and lost, like a child who was scared. Right then, even though her height suggested against it, Angela looked like a child, one who just lost their best friend.

Jessica made her something to eat while I questioned her about what happened. She refused to talk for a while but then, everything just came out. The hike, the field, the sunset and then the rape. I wanted to wring that bastard's neck for what he did, instead, I tried to convince Angela to go to the police.

She refused, I threatened that I would. We argued until Jessica finally stoped us and told me that it was Angela's decision whether to tell or not. I sat down and glared at really nothing. That's when Angela made us promise not to tell. I hated myself for making that promise, because I felt that that would just end up hurting Angela more in the end. I kept my mouth shut, for her sake and he's lucky that I did.

Over time Angela was able to smile again, to laugh with her heart not just her voice.


	4. Jessica

**NotaPunk; Hey, this chapter is about Jessica, she's basically going to explain why they're relationship with Bella.**

**Predator; 4**

After Angela's rape things cooled down a bit, Angela would call and talk to either Lauren or I if she started having flashbacks or suddenly got scared. To say that Angela got over it is not quite true, a person never really gets over something as traumatic as this, Angela just some how was able to deal with it.

Things were getting better, then Bella moved here. At first I really did just want some of her popularity, but after a while it became more of me trying to protect Bella. I'm not particularly fond of her, but no one deserves what happened to Angela.

Lauren didn't like Bella, it wasn't that Tyler liked her, but because, she was obsessed with a guy she barely even knew. Lauren, in her own way, tried warning Bella about Edward. That didn't really work out so well. They started dating.

That's when we had to split up, we made up this whole plan. Lauren and I would plan to be mean to Angela, then Bella would try to help her and then Angela would become her best friend. By becoming her best friend, Angela would be able to keep a better eye on what was going on, and could help prevent anything from happening.

It wasn't the worst plan ever, it just wasn't thought out properly. Bella became even more 'in love with Edward' then before. On the upside though, she never got hurt like Angela did.

Angela never got over her rape, she just found a way to get past it.

**I know that this chapter was suckish even more the last two, just remember to R&R, please leave your flames outside. Next chapter is about Alice.**


	5. Alice

NotaPunk; Hey, this chapter is about Alice, and her feelings about what happened.

Predator; 5

**I didn't hate Edward for what happened, I hated myself. The day that it happened, I had a vision. It was about Edward and Angela. Angela was naked and crying, while Edward was whispering I love you. I'm glad that my vision had not shown me the whole thing, but sometimes the after effects are just as bad.**

As soon as I had the vision I dashed out of our house, I knew what I had to do. I had to stop Edward, not only would he be ruining his life but Angela's.

I ran as fast as I could, I looked everywhere, I couldn't find them. The vision kept coming back to me over and over again each time I failed to find my brother and his friend. Angela's cries each time became more and more horrible as Edward became less my brother.

I would not give up until I had found them. In my vision I saw that the sun had almost set, I looked up and saw that I was running out of time. I had to think, and think fast because the next move I make would change a girl's life forever.

My mind was blank until a recently new memory hit me. It was my family and I taking a hike, we wanted to have a picnic of deer blood and couldn't find the right place. That was until Emmet and Jasper came rushing back to us. They led us to the most beautiful open field that was littered with flowers. I looked at Edward to see his reaction and was happily met with a look of amazement. The day that we had the picnic I was hit by a vision of Edward and Angela, both of them were laughing.

Snapping back the present, I knew where they were. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, faster and faster I went. The sun was sinking lower and lower, I had to get there, I jut had to.

I arrived just in time to see my vision played out, both Edward and Angela were naked. Angela was crying silent tears as Edward made confessions of love. I felt sick. Finally Edward looked at her face and knew what he had done.

He jumped up and started backing away, apologizing for what he did. I knew then that nothing could ever change what he did, that I came to late. Edward is not the monster I am. I can only see what will happen, I have no control over when or how it happens, I just am able to try and stop it.

My voice came out before I could stop, 'I'm to late' I said, they looked at me, noticing my presence at last. I turned and started running, I felt Edward following me.

No, I don't hate Edward, I love him, he's my brother. I hate myself.

**So there's the end to another chapter, next chapter is about Ben then Paul.**


	6. Ben

**NotaPunk; Hey, this chapter is in Ben's POV, this is about why he and Angela broke up.**

**Predator; 6**

Relationships were supposed to be filled with trust and honesty. That's what I knew was a fact, just like I knew that Angela was cheating on me. Angela was cheating on me, I could tell because she wouldn't fool around with me. Also when I would be over at night, of course in a separate room, I would here her talk on the phone with someone.

Whenever I would ask about it, she would say that it was just a friend. I would ask what they talked about and she would become instantly quiet. So one night I listened to her end of a conversation. She was in tears, and was begging for whoever it was she was talking to 'not to do it' and 'you promised me'.

Well her conversation ended and she was in tears. I thought that maybe the affair was over. So the next day I asked her out to dinner. I made it really romantic, candle light dinner and all. Finally when we got to my house, and we started to make out. I moved my hand to the hem of her dress and tried to pull it up. Her hand stopped me.

'We talked about this, I'm not ready.' she said, I got furious, she could do **it** with another guy but not with me. That night we had a fight, I called her a whore and we broke up. Two months later I see her walking around with this really tall muscular guy from La Push. They were holding hand and talking.

Once there is no more trust, there is no more relationship.

**Ok That conversation that Angela was having was with Lauren. Next chapter is the final one.**


	7. Paul

**NotaPunk; This is the final chapter in predator, it's in Paul's POV**

**Predator; 7**

I hated those leaches before I even met Angela. I hated them because they were predators, because they harmed. They never helped with anything, they only brought trouble with them.

Meeting Angela was the greatest day of my life. It was also the day that I imprinted on her. She was perfect for me, patient and understanding. Whenever I got angry she would always be able to calm me down. She was pure and good, that I couldn't help but love her. The way that she looked at me with her gentle, warm eyes.

After I met her, I started noticing a change in how I acted. I was not as angry and was more loving. Sure I got a lot of shit from the pack about going soft, I didn't care, I had the best girl in the world, and she loved me. Usually in a relationship that I was in, after a month we would have already had sex, with Angela, we hadn't even talked about it. All we did was lay around with each other and talk. I would hold her in my arms and sometimes just look at her. She would ask why I did that and I'd say, 'I'm just looking at what's mine.' She'd laugh, and I was soon to follow.

The day that I told her that I was a werewolf, she belived me strangely enough. When I asked her about it she said, 'Weirder things have happened.' I grabbed her and lifted her in the air and twirled her. I pulled her to me and kissed her. It was one of those closed mouth, gentle ones. The ones that Angela seemed to like best, the ones that started to grow on me.

Later on Angela told me about her rape. I was pissed, and demanded that she told me the lowlife bastard's name so that I could kick his ass. She refused to, saying that it was over. I couldn't accept that anyone had done that to Angela, so I went and talked to her friends Jessica and Lauren. Lauren told me everything, from how they found Angela to who the guy was and where to find him. Lauren wanted pay back for what that Son of a Bitch did to Angela, that's why she told me so easily.

It was one of the leaches, the one that was shacking up with Bella, Edward. I transformed quickly, after I was far enough away and ran to the Cullen's house. Bursting through the window, I went straight to Edward and started attacking him.

Our fight was drawn out and bloody, but I wouldn't stop until he was sorry that he even touched her. I was about to go for his throat when I smelled a familiar scent and felt two thin arms wrap around me. I fazed back to human form. Angela's front was pressed against my back, her arms still wrapped around me. 'Let's go home Paul.'

I turned to face her, and wrapped my arms around her. I held her close for a few seconds before she led me to her car. We drove off and never turned back.

**I suck with fighting scenes, so sue me. Anyway this is the end, you know what to do. R&R**


End file.
